On Eagle's Wings
by eaglegal4
Summary: Jessica was never a normal girl. She can't fit in at her huge preppy boarding school, Jefferson Academy in Virginia.What happens when six kids come to her school, and an incident leads her to discover her past, to unravel the lies, and find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi, everyone! My name is Jessica, and this is the story of how my life started out normal, till that one day in October. That day, something happened that would change my life _forever. _In both good and bad ways.

Chapter One

**Ring. Ring.**

I sighed. Another day gone. Another breathe wasted.

I put away my notebook where I was drawing a hawk. I picked up all my books for English.

"Class," said Ms. Palmer, "for homework, I would like you to do exercises 1 through 3 on page 394 in your copybook. Class is dismissed. Have a good afternoon."

I got up only to get pushed back down by Alyssa and Tanya as they walked by in their extremely short uniform skirts.

"So, I can't wait till this weekend! We get to go SHOPPING! And we can see that new HMS3! I'm, like, totally excited!!"

I rolled my eyes. You could not pay me any amount of cash to get me to go see that movie. Teenagers prancing around like idiots and singing every five seconds? Yea, right. I'll stick to no nightmares for right now, thank you.

I got up and walked out to were my locker was. Let's see: 22…29…40. I pulled out my history textbook and binder, along with my 'smart math' a.k.a. geometry crap, my science and Spanish stuff and stuffed all the things along with my other junk into my over-the-shoulder pink and brown messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Now…Geometry. Math. Whatever. Yay. Happy dance

I headed over to the Math and Science building.

Let me explain, because I'm sure that you're very confused at this point. My name is Jessica Ashley O'Brien. Jess for short. I am Irish-hence the name O'Brien- and I have a slightly tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. I am what normal people call lean, and what the media calls fat. Sigh. I go to the _dreaded _Jefferson Academy in Virginia, about two hours away from Richmond, in a valley between two mountains. It is a huge place, and it's a boarding school. That is why my parents sent me here. They hate me. I know what you all are thinking: Oh, they don't hate you, they just have issues. Ha, ha. Right. I've never really connected with my parents. I mean yeah, they're my parents, but, I've never felt like a daughter to them. They don't even say the normal _I love you _shit that parents are supposed to say to their kids.

Moving on.

As I walked, I could hear some of the other rich, uniformed students mumbling. I went on autopilot, just listening and collecting data.

"How many?"

"Six, I think, supposedly 'siblings.'"

"I heard that there are 3 freshman, and 3 in elementary."

"I get dibs on the eldest guy!"

"Aren't their 'parents' 'missionaries' or something?"

"I dunno… maybe."

I sighed. I felt bad for these new kids. They were just enrolled, and already the 'popular crowd' was labeling them.

I stepped outside, breathing in the cool, brisk, Autumn air. I walked slowly to the math and science building on the other side of the campus, relishing in the carefree feel of this fall weather, when suddenly:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Max are you sure this is safe?" Nudge asked me as we stared at the simply _gorgeous, _expensive looking group of buildings that was the boarding school that we were supposed to attend.

"I don't know, sweetie, but I'm sure we'll find out." I said, remembering how we got in this mess.

"_Max, honey" said mom, as she walked into the kitchen of her house. Fang and I were sitting at the table, discussing our next plan over coffee. It was 11:30, so all the kids and Iggy were in bed. Probably not asleep though. Oh, well- we tried._

"_Yeah mom?" I asked casually, looking up from Fang's laptop._

"_I was thinking. You know how you guys want to stay undercover, but safe and not harming anyone?"_

"_Yeah," I said slowly, wondering where this was going. Fang looked up too, his eyes slightly widened- his unique version of 'curious where this was going.'_

"_Well, there is this boarding school in Virginia. The politicians and very rich send their kids there so they don't have to watch out for them. The government wants to send you there so that you might get a good education in a secure place where no one can hurt you. And because you didn't want to go to Lerner's."_

"_Well," I said, looking over at Fang to see what his reaction was. His face was firm; his jaw stiff-he had his poker face on, waiting for more info. He looked at me and nodded, our sign for, 'listen, then discuss.' I nodded at him, and turned to mom, "Where in Virginia is this?"_

_we listened to her as she gave us all the details, then excused ourselves and went to bed at 11. The final conclusion was to ask the flock in the morning-see what they thought; if they wanted to try it out. Of course they did…so now; we're stuck here, trying out something new._

"Ok, guys. Let's go ahead inside to find out our room assignments, class schedules, and stuff." I said as we stopped in front of a sign that said _Front Desk _over a doorway. The Gasman ran ahead, pulling the door open for us as I grabbed Angel and Nudge's hand, leading everyone inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hello. You must be our new students. Welcome to Jefferson Academy," said a snobby woman in her forties sitting at the front desk.

_Well, duh. _I thought. _What else would we be? The new janitors?_

_Maximum, you need to focus. Pay attention to your surroundings,_ scolded the ever-present voice.

I subconsciously felt Iggy move closer to me and take hold of my belt loop. It was times like this when I felt the most sorrowful for him. He, by far, had the worst of our little posse. His blindness made it very hard to adjust every time we moved. Stupid asshole scientists.  
The secretary lady finished her speech and handed me some legal forms to fill out. I went over to the cushioned chairs and Angel sat on my lap. This earned us a glare from evil-desk-lady, who was staring at us as I passed the forms out. Time to waste energy on filling out forms instead of doing something useful.

"Max? who do I write for my Parent/Guardian?" asked the Gasman.

"Umm…My mom and Jeb, I guess." I raised my voice slightly. "Hey guys-for the Parental/Guardian box, put mom and Jeb, ok?"

I got a chorus of nods and yes's, and we went back to filling out these pieces of tree.

Thirty minutes later, evil-desk-lady had the forms, and we had our boarding assignments and schedules, and apparently we were "free to go."

"Ok, gang. Lets head on out."

"So we've got the same schedules right?" asked Iggy.

"Yup," I answered casually, "Except sex-ed. That's separated by genders."

Iggy and Fang both sputtered, but said nothing logical. We had already dropped off the younger kids, and now I was trying to work my way through the complicated map so we could find our way around this freaking campus.

"Ugh! I wish I could get an air view on this!" I said. This map was so hard to work through. But that was probably because I was so use to flying.

"Don't blow our cover," were the words of the oh-so-wise Fang.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said snidely.

Then, I ran into someone. It was a girl, about my size. She was of the Irish enthnic group-freckles, brown hair, brown eyes, athletic.

"Hey. Sorry-caught up in the moment. Autumn soo does that to you I'm Jessica by the way," she said, taking my offered hand.

Fang and Iggy had just finished picking up her books. Iggy took Fang's pile, combined it with his, and gave it to Jessica, saying, "I'm Jeff, Mr. Silent is Nick, and the fatty who just rudely ran into you is Max."

She smirked, but other than that, she didn't react to the 'fatty' comment. Instead, while taking her books, she said, "What your guys' schedules? Can I see them?"

"Here," Iggy said, handing her his. "We've all got the same one."

"Hmm," she said, looking it over. "I've got the same as you, too. Except I'm probably with Max on the sex-ed subject. Hey, I could help you guys find your way around."

"Good idea, 'cause I simple can't find my way around with this map," I said.

"On to algebra then," she stated, leading us into one of the fancy looking buildings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Maximum, what is different able Jessica compared to the rest of the class?_

It was Algebra time, and the Voice was updating me on three main subjects-math, this academy, and now Jessica.

I peeked at her through the corner of my eye. She had her ear tilted upward, as if she was always listening. She was drawing-a lefty, the creative type- a picture in her sketchbook. I adjusted myself a bit, and saw that it was an eagle. Every few seconds, she would do a 360; she was paranoid.

Then I heard a barely audible crack, and her eyes closed. Her right hand reached behind her, and fell to a stop right below her shoulder blades. The spot where our wings are located.

_Does she have wings? _I asked the Voice, perplexed by what I just saw.

_Yes, but she doesn't remember them, _it answered.

_What? How can she not remember her _wings_? Besides, would she feel them?_

_No. the scientist at a place called the Academy wanted to see if she could remember them, even if they took away her memories of them. she cannot see, or feel them. However, she has never lost her paranoia. You must be very, very careful around her, _the Voice explained. _They are going to terminate her in a matter of months because they think that it is now a hopeless cause. It is your mission to make her remember. Bu,t you cannot out right tell her, because she will not believe you, and you will loose her trust. _

_Okay but- _I began


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Ring. Ring. **

This time, school's out. Finally.

I jumped, in spite of myself.

_Jessica, you are _way _too paranoid, _I told myself.

Max, who was sitting next to me(next to her was Nick, then Jeff), stood up and gathered her books.

"Hey," I said. "What's your room number?"

"Umm." She pulled out a blue piece of paper. "304, why?"

"Oh, that's my room number. Cool." I had been thinking as much. See, at this crappy _academy, _all the rooms were already filled to their limit, except mine. And except the bad empty ones that were scattered around.

"That's nice. I'd rather room with you that any of the air-heads in this class." She put in, jerking her head towards the rest of the class. We laughed.

"Same here," I agreed.

"Same here, what?" asked Nick, who had come over with Jeff.

"I'm apparently rooming with Jessica." Max told him. He raised his eyes, but didn't say a word.

We walked out of the classroom silently-the calm sort of silence, not the tense kind.

I noticed that max walked leaning towards Nick. It was as if she adjusted every movement, every breathe around him. I turned to Jeff and whispered, "Are Max and Nick together?"

"Max and Fnick? Nah." He smirked. "We've been trying to get their stubborn asses together for decades. It's quite annoying really. I mean, isn't it obvious that they love each other?" he asked.

I nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see me, It was so freaking easy to be around him! "Yeah."

Nick and Max had gone ahead, and I now realized that they were heading towards the primary buildings.

"Hey, Max?" I called. She and Nick turned around. "Where'ya going?"

"We have to pick up my little brother and sister; and Fa-Nick's younger sis," she answered. "Hey, how about you two go and head back to your-our- dorm room, and we'll get the kids and meet you guys up there. Sound good?"

"'Kay, Max!" Jeff half-yelled. Then he smirked and whispered, "I hope you have a great time with Nick."

I giggled and said to him, "Why did Max call Nick 'Fa-Nick?'"

He stuttered, "Well…umm-1'll explain later."

"Err," I said. "Ok, then."

Changing the awkward conversation, I said, "You know, we should probably hurry up. I haven't cleaned up in a while and I kind of don't want to feel Max's wrath."

"Oh, trust me. You don't," he responded gloomily.

We finished the trek in silence.

When I stepped in my room, I quickly cleaned up, and then we moved Max's thing in.

I turned on some music and we started on our homework. Aww, the joys of being a stupid school child.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"So where did you guys live before this crappy hell hole?" I asked Jeff. We were in my room. And Max's room now, too, I guess. We had spent the past twenty minutes cleaning and moving Max's necessities in. You know-her clothes, bathroom products, and accessories. Not that she had many. Just a few pictures, a lamp, the minimum.

Now, I was sitting cross-legged on my bed beside Jeff. I had changed out of my school uniform, and into an old jersey and sweatpants. As I conversed with Jeff, I threw a baseball back and forth.

"You think this is a hell hole?" He smirked. It looks a little pained, a little saddened. The place he had lived in before the Academy must have been heart wrenching. "We lived everywhere, no one wanted to separate us, so we all moved together to different foster homes. Max has been the only constant 'parent' in our life-she practically raised us. Then, she was reunited with her mom, who then adopted us, and sent us here."

"Wow." I said. I got up, and went over to my mini fridge. Pulling out two Cokes, I said to him, "Do you want a soda?"

"Sure, toss it here," he answered, holding up his hands, as if he was to catch.

"Okay," I drew out the syllables, curious and hesitant, but I tossed it to him anyways. He caught it perfectly. I raised my eyebrows, but decided against saying anything, and went over to my stereo to turn my Nano on. I turned the music down so that it was only there as a background noise, then went to sit next to him.

Till I heard the knock on the door.

"Please lower your actions to PG!" came Max's voice, muffled by the wooden door. "There are children entering!" Jeff glared at the door as I went to open it.

"I put you stuff away; your clothes are in the right closet, your vanity is the one on the left of the plasma." I told her, stepping back to let everyone in. her eyes rode up in shock as she surveyed the room. Almost everyone does that because-and I don't mean to toot my own horn-I redid it myself a few years back.

Once it is clean, my room is really cool. The floor is covered in antique pine, with a couple of rugs here and there. The bedspreads are orange and red, and the pillows are blue. The bed frames, desks, and vanities are a light brown, and there is a section of countertop where I have a microwave, stove, mini fridge, sink, dishwasher, and coffee maker. The north and south walls are a deep red; the east and west walls are a bright, fire orange. I have two blue bean bags in front of my plasma, thus making my room cozy, comfortable, and stylish.

Max smiled and muttered a quick thank you before introducing her six year old sister and eight year old brother as Ariel and Matt, and Nick's eleven year old sister as Tiffany.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Jess by the way. Make yourselves comfortable, and I guess you guys can watch some cable so I and maybe some others can do our homework," I told them.

There were squeals of "awesome!" and "yes!" followed by Matt throwing himself into one of the bean bags and landing with a barely audible "oof."

Then Ariel turned to me and, spotting the two opened cans of soda, she asked, "Hey, Jess? Can I have a soda?"

"Sure sweetie! Why don't you get one for everyone else, too?" I suggested. "They're in the fridge."

"Okay, thanks!" she said as she waltzed over to my little kitchenette and pulled out five cans of pop, and passed them out. Then she turned to me and said, "I know that you know that my real name isn't Ariel."

Max's mouth dropped open as she looked between me and Ariel, along with everyone else's. Except Nick.

"Guys, we _can _trust her," Ariel said to her family. Then she turned to me. "My name's actually Angel; and my biological brother's name is really the Gasman, but we call him Gazzy. We are the only real siblings in our little posse. Tiffany is really Nudge; Jeff's name is Iggy; and Nick's Fang."

I nodded every once in a while, taking it all in. when she had finished, I said in shock, "Okay…But what about Max? What's her real name? And why do you guys use cover names? Besides, why do you trust me?"

Max answered my questions as she switched into her leader mode. "You seem trustworthy-your attitude shows that you can keep a secret. My real name _is _Max- Maximum Ride. And to answer your second to last question, wouldn't it seem a little awkward to have someone who's name is _Fang _to be on an attendance sheet?"

"Good point," I replied meekly. I lowered my eyes-I never was good at emotion. "Thanks for…for trusting me, I guess." To save myself, I changed the conversation. "We should probably get to our Algebra, or the teacher will come after our sorry butts."

"Yeah," said Iggy.

"Okay guys! You heard the lady! TV's going off and it's _homework time_!" said Max in a falsely cheerful voice.

Nudge protested. "Awww, Max, I only had, like, two classes! And they gave us only a little teeny-weeny bit of homework. Like one think per class. And one of the teachers said that I didn't have to do it, 'cause, you know, we just got here. Besides, the-"

"God, Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" said Fang. We all laughed (well, Fang didn't laugh, really, he sort of just smirked; and neither did Nudge, but her face broke out into a small grin), and pulled our school books out of our bags. _Welcome to hell._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry to do this, but I'm putting this story on hiatus until Little Black Box is finished. I hope to have that finished by at the very latest Easter.**

**Once again, I'm sorry.**

**PS My brain is, sadly, always spinning. So even though I wont post the chapters, I will still write them down when I get an idea.**

**See Ya!**

**Eaglegal4 **


End file.
